Capture the Raven
by WithMyQuill
Summary: Angus Chase was not normal. Everyone knew that. But Albus Potter was about to find out just how unusual his dorm mate really was. WARNING: slash and heavy smut.


**Warning:** This story contains a slash couple, a lot of hard smut and possibly threesomes. Not for the kids. If it makes you uncomfortable, don't read it. Simple. Otherwise, enjoy.

* * *

**Capture the Raven**

**Chapter One**

_**by WithMyQuill**_

Albus whistled absentmindedly as he strolled down the corridor, his hands leisurely in the pockets of his robes and his mind a million miles away. He had missed Hogwarts over the summer and the remnants of warmth still lingered in the Castle walls despite the early chill that was settling over this area of Scotland. As he made his way to the Ravenclaw Common Room he was blissfully unaware that his life was on the cusp of something frighteningly different from anything he had ever experienced before. Blissfully unaware that he was being followed.

Suddenly, there was a slight pressure on his back and he felt himself freeze. He wondered momentarily if it as a spell. For some reason, he did not turn around, too transfixed by the heat that the pressure was causing in his blood. Then the pressure began to move, trailing slowly up his back to the collar of his robes and back down. He realised with a start that they were fingertips.

The fingers ran down his spine, all the way down. Then they ran back up, slowly, tantalizingly. Another hand touched his waist, butterfly touches, barely touching. Albus shivered. The first hand began to trace images across the fabric of his back and ran so low Albus almost whimpered. The touch was so delicious, so filled with desire. That he had no idea who it was made it that much hotter and whoever they were, they certainly knew what they were doing.

As both hands slipped to his waist, resting just above his hips, Albus found himself leaning back into the touch. The hands ran fingertips lightly up his sides and Albus' eyelids fluttered closed. One hand came around to his front, to brush faintly over his nipples under the fabric. Merlin he wished he was wearing less clothing. Then the other hand snaked lower, following the line of his hip bone until it brushed against Albus' crotch, where he was definitely hard now.

He whimpered slightly as the hand began to rub against his cock through the material of his robes and trousers. He leant back into the person and somewhere in the back to his mind he registered that there was something not entirely right about their body but the thought never made it to the foreground as a moan slipped from his lips.

In response, lips were lowered to the bare skin of his neck, pecking lightly here and there. He groaned in delight as his own hand come to join the strangers on his cock. The hand on his nipple reached down and removed it, clearly wanting to do the work himself. So Albus reached the hand back to entangle in the stranger's hair. It was soft and silky but slightly shorter than he expected. The stranger put both hands on his crotch and bit his neck gently. Albus moaned. If he wasn't careful, he was going to cum in his trousers.

"Please," he gasped as his hips began to thrust into the stranger's hands and he felt his knees growing weak. There was a fain chuckle as one arm snaked around Albus' waist and dragged him back wards into a deserted classroom. Albus groaned again as the stranger pressed him against a cold stone wall. He had a sneak suspicion that whoever the stranger was, she was taller than him, which somehow, he found kind of hot. Her hands slipped deftly under his robes and into his pants to wrap around his hard length.

Albus moaned and groaned as they skilfully rubbed and stroked and pulled and squeezed at his already leaking cock. She pressed her body against his back, nibbling at his neck. Even through his lust, Albus could tell there was something strange about her body. Something unfamiliar and not just because she was a stranger, there was definitely something not quite right. She tugged tactfully at his cock and he found himself slamming his hands against the wall to steady himself as he began to buck and thrust into her hands.

"Oh _God_," he gasped, jerking backwards and forwards, caught between the stranger's body and the wall. They licked at his neck, sucking ever so slightly. He groaned heatedly.

"Cum for me Albus," she whispered into his ear, nibbling at his lob. Albus was suddenly hit by a wave of things. The waft of their breath hit his nostril with a delightful aroma of spices and wine that he had not be expecting, turning him on even more; the stranger had just given him a lovebite on his neck for everyone to see, claiming him; his was disastrously close to the edge, with less than a second to go; the realisation of what was wrong with the stranger's body and the voice that had whispered so huskily in his ear was both tantalizingly familiar and decidedly not female.

Before Albus could react to any of this, the stranger tugged sharply on his cock and he moaned in blissful delight as his seed squirted out across the stranger's hands and down his trousers as his orgasm rocketed through him and he slumped against the wall, his body thoroughly content while mind was spinning behind a hazy cloud of lust.

"Well done," the voice murmured huskily in his ear with mock praise, drawing out his words. Albus felt sick, like the world was spinning. Terrified he was going to hurl at the wall, he twisted sharply to get out of the man's grip. But the stranger was too quick. If they were even a stranger at all; he knew that voice, he just couldn't put a face to it, especially in this darkness. Arms encircled around his waist and held him tightly. "Now, now Albus… You were doing so well," the other man smirked.

Albus groaned in horror. Where did he know that voice from? One arm held him firmly against the man's chest while the other began tracing his fingertips all over Albus' body again. Albus whimpered, torn between disgust and the lust that still lingered in his body. He tried to squirm away again but this resulted in him being pinned back between the wall and the other man's body.

"Really Albus," the voice murmured in his ear and once again he was hit with the alluring smell of the other man's breath. "You don't honestly think I would just get you off like that and not expect anything in return… Do you?" they whisper huskily, tugging Albus' ear between their teeth. Albus shivered and they chuckled again. "Now it's my turn," they crooned.

"I'm not _gay_," Albus managed to choke out.

"Doesn't matter," they gloated. "Personally, I like both so you are well covered." Albus could feel himself shaking in fear. "So you are going to do something me now Albus," they drooled, molesting his ear with their tongue. All of a sudden, Albus could feel himself being turned around and slammed back against the wall. "Aren't you…" they sighed in a way that made it clear Albus' didn't really have a choice. Finally adjusting to the lack of light, his eyes skimmed the figure before him with disgust. The neatly shaped stubble that covered the man's chin; the straight nose; the flawlessly messed up hair; the perfectly shaped eyebrows; the narrow, slanting eyes… Albus gagged when the realisation hit him.

"Chase?" he choked out in utter revulsion, the word barely a breath. Angus Chase chuckled humourlessly.

"Mmm… Took you long enough," he drawled, leaning closer and scratching his stubble on Albus' clean shaven cheek. His hands were still pinning Albus to the wall but his leg was forcing its way between Albus' legs, rubbing against his thigh. The body that had been missing the soft cushioning of breast pressed lustfully against Albus as he made sensual noises in the boy's ear. "You're going to blow me," he stated and his voice made it clear there were no negotiations to be had. "You're going to blow me or I am going to go after your pretty little sister and make her do it," he smirked and Albus quivered. He knew Lily wasn't innocent but there was no way he was going to risk Angus Chase going after her. He could not bear the thought of Chase sullying his little sister. He whimpered and Chase pulled away, a triumphant smirk on his face.

Swiftly, Chase spun them around so that he was leaning against the wall. He kept a firm hand in Albus' hair to ensure he didn't try to escape and used it to push him to his knees in front of him. The sight of Albus, afraid and whimpering, on the floor had Chase's cock growing even harder. He quickly pulled his robes out the way and unzipped his trousers, the sound making Albus quiver. When his cock was free of its restraints, Chase pulled Albus' face closer and grinned down at him. "_Do it_," he ordered in a whisper.

Albus panicked. He couldn't do it. He couldn't put another guy's cock in his mouth. Merlin this was so wrong. Chase yanked his hair to pull his face even closer to his enormous cock. "Open up, Potter," he sneered. Albus' lips pursed and he shook his head. "Do you really want to me to fetch your sister? Because I will make you watch as I shove my cock up her ass whether she wants it or not… Although, knowing you sister, she would probably be more than happy to oblige, the dirty little whore," he sneered.

Fury racked through Albus but there was nothing he could do. He knew Chase well enough to know that he would keep to his word. Reluctantly, Albus forced his lips apart and Chase lost no time in bringing his head closer again. "Wider," he taunted. As soon as Albus obeyed, he shoved his cock slowly between his parted pink lips. He let out a hiss of pleasure. Albus tried to back away as the tip of Chase's cock tickled the back of his mouth. Using the hand in Albus' hair, Chase held him firm, sliding his entire length into Albus' mouth until the boy was choking as tears leaked form his closed eyes.

"Open your eyes Potter," he hissed. "Open them!" he ordered, yanking on Albus' hair which caused Albus to jerk against his cock in a most delightful manner. Eyes streaming, Albus open his eyes. Chase pulled on his hair to make him look up at him, finding the sight of Albus with his mouth around his cock, looking up at him despairingly incredibly hot. "I want you to watch me," he smiled softly but there was no affection behind his voice, just twisted desire. "Suck it, Albus," he drawled out Albus' name and Albus shuddered. "Yes… Like that Albus," he smiled down at the boy. Albus attempted to swallow and the sensation sent shivers up Chase's cock. "_Yes_," he hissed. "Merlin _yes_…" Chase brought his other hand down to Albus' hair as well, entwining his fingers in the dark brown locks and using his hold to direct Albus' mouth up and down his swelling cock. He groaned and Albus shivered. Then he started to buck, not caring that Albus was choking around his length, forcing Albus' head back and forth, yanking, jerking, tugging until he exploded in the boy's mouth. Albus tried to gasp for air as Chase's cock slipped from his lips and his seed dripped from his mouth. Chase moved a finger to his chin, forcing it up. "Swallow it," he ordered.

Albus obliged, too far gone into horrified misery to care anymore. As his Adam's apple bounced, Chase could feel his cock twitch again. God that was _hot_. He wanted more. Merlin knew he did. But he saw Albus' red rimmed eyes and the misery pooling in them and knew that was all he would get for tonight.

"Stand up Albus," he instructed and Albus reluctantly struggled to his feet. Chase cupped his face to force their eyes to meet. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it," he crooned and Albus didn't respond but simply stared blankly ahead of him. "Come now Albus," he murmured, stepping closer to the boy. "I know you enjoyed yourself," he gestured to Albus' crotch where his seed had dried in his pants. "Albus, Albus, Albus," he sighed and then stepped closer to him. He pressed his lips against Albus' to no avail; the boy had shut down completely. "Oh Albus… Shall I make you love me Albus," he murmured quietly against the boy's lips, no hint of malice in his words. "I think I shall," he muttered to himself as he pulled away reluctantly and zipped his trousers up before walking from the room as if what had just occurred was the most usual thing in the world.

Albus stood for a few moments after he left before he felt his knees buckle and he slumped against the wall, tucking his legs up in front of him and letting the tears spill over as he rocked himself gently, the memory imprinting itself on his mind so that he would never forget it.

He didn't know what scared him the most. That someone could overpower him so easily… That he had used been completely used… That he had been forced into doing things to another man… The words that had been whispered against his lips… Or the way that a part of him, a very small and barely noticeable part, had enjoyed it. Had enjoyed another man's kisses and caresses; had enjoyed watching another man moan with delight at having his cock in his mouth; had enjoyed watching the lust cloud another man's face as he sucked him off; had enjoyed being dominated… Had enjoyed being touched by Angus Chase.


End file.
